One In A Series of Bets That Cause Derek Trouble
by KJL
Summary: He still can't help his gaze from wandering down to her chest, and it's really not his fault. He's a guy. A horny teenage boy who's forced to live with a semi-attractive girl at all times. It was bound to happen. DASEY.


A/N: I fail at being strong enough to stay away from fanfiction. It's an addiction. I tried. On the plus side, I'm writing again, which is cool, I was having a really heard time since my Grandpa passed in June. This is not new, I found it in the depths of my computer and I probably wrote it like two years ago. I'm fixing a few parts of it, I had some really horrible basic grammar mistakes, which is fairly unlike me. This is very parenthetical and ramble-y, which is, well, not unlike me. I'm bad with rambles. I like thoughts too much, and they don't always go in a perfect order, or in any decent order at all. Yeah.

* * *

"You're...breaking up with me?" Derek looks at Amy, frazzled. Casey's there, although neither of them know it. And she's watching him, _them_, even though the bell's about to ring and her class is on the other side of the school (but hell, she's a keener, and she's gonna use the damn rep to her advantage for once. She wants to see this. She can always pull "Oh, yes, sir, I'm sorry, my locker jammed." It's her best line.)

And then, in the midst of her own crazy thoughts, she hears Amy say something about how Derek "always talks about how annoying Casey is and it's, well, annoying."

Ha, Derek Venturi. Maybe she's infiltrated your mind as much as you have hers.

And although she's laughing, (inwardly, of course, everyone thinks she's crazy enough as it is in this school) inside her heart she's crying, because that look on his face is something no-one except she ever sees. The confused one, that only she's ever made plain before.

And yes, Derek, girls CAN break up with you. Physics does allow this. (At least she thinks so. She and physics class don't get along too well, but it's not her fault. If her teacher could TEACH, she'd be acing every class.)

But now, she's remembering every time she's ever confused him with SAT words or complicated math terms, (because book smarts was the only way she ever beat you, wasn't it?) then the hard smirk is back on his face, and he's waving off all the guys who are wincing, and heading to class – no, wait, the bathroom.

Dude, he's already late to class, why is he headed into the bathroom? Well, yeah, there's obvious reasons, but still. Like... his teachers don't love him that much.

So she follows him, making sure he's alone in there. (He is, thank God. Otherwise this would be even more awkward.)

"Spacey?" He looks at her, his voice breathless. "What the- why are you here?" And she knows it's insane, but she appreciates him watching his language for her. It's the one thing he's condescended to give her.

She just looks at him, braces herself, and starts in on chewing him out. "So you talk about me to Amy all the time?"

"About how annoying you are. Weren't you listening properly?" And he doesn't even look pissed she was eavesdropping, because that's what they do and they know it, and there's no reason for him to waste his anger on this.

"You're such a liar. You might as well admit it, you can't stop thinking about me and that's why Amy broke up with you."

"It was mutual!"

"Shut up. We were both there, I can't believe that response is so automatic for you."

"Whatever, Space Case. Get out of my face." But he still can't help his gaze from wandering down to her chest, and it's really not his fault. He's a guy. A horny teenage boy who's forced to live with a semi-attractive girl at all times. It was bound to happen. At least that's what he tells himself when he feels like an absolute pansy.

She can feel his eyes all over her, and the only thing she can think of that's worth saying is "I think I win the bet." So she does.

(The bet. It's famous. Whoever falls and acts upon their sexual tension first will clean the others' dorm room all through college. Haven't you heard of it? If not, you must live under a rock.)

"Screw the bet." And though she widens her eyes at his vulgarity, they stay wide at the fact that he suddenly plunges to her neck and bites it, then comes up to her mouth. She knows she'll have a hickey by the time he's done, and they're so, so late for class, but at the moment, she's too preoccupied to be mad at him for ruining her keener reputation. She'll remind herself to hate him later.


End file.
